Family Gatherings
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: After the treaty between the Senju's and the Uchiha's was made. The two clans got together. What happened will forever mark the memory of all those involved.  Finally something a little cracky and humorous ish   Rated for foul language NOT YAOI


**Summary: After the treaty between the Senju's and the Uchiha's was made. The two clans got together. What happened will forever mark the memory of all those involved. (Finally something a little cracky and humorous(ish))**

**Warnings: Eh foul language, OOC-ness hurray for characters with mystery personalities! :D and a couple of OC's**

**Pairings: Hintings of Hashi/Mito and Mada/No one. He had to have a wife but I couldn't think of anyone that would fit (that would be alive at the times this is taking place anyway). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto and TvTokyo do. I do however own Sen, May, Niju, Hotaru and the elder ^_^ Don't worry they're only there for slap stick!**

**Author:Author:Author:Author:Author**

**Man I enjoyed writing this, seriously so much fun XD. This is a little Thanksgiving one-shot I wrote especially for Uchiha-And/or-Senju fans. Now I'm off to play choco!**

**00-0-00**

**Family Gatherings**

**00-0-00**

Food..There was food _everywere._ A green bean cassarole was caked onto the northern wall of the room, mashed up pieces of bannana bread laid strewn across the expensive rug, a browned turkey carcase sat on one of the chairs, the bird was the only thing left virtually un-touched in this tsunami of absolute chaos.

Sitting (or wandering around) on the front lawn of the Uchiha estate, being tended to by teams of medics, where the members of both the Uchiha and the Senju. All where battered and bloodied from the brawl that had occured inside.

One bannana loaf of fury had caused all of this, broken bones, bruises, scratches, dislocated shoulders, millions of ryo worth of damage to the main dinning room of the estate, including the roof, it was a miracle it didn't collapse and kill anybody.

Or a curse, it was left up for debate.

Madara, who was sat up against a wooden colomn on the porch across from his eternal rival, Hashirama, winced slightly as he ran his fingers through his mat of raven locks, trying to free the food that had set up shop before the smell seeped into his very pampered hair.

"This is all your fault Senju," he growled tugging on a green bean that had knotted itself into a spike.

"And how is that 'dara?," Hashirama asked teasingly, using a wet cloth to clear the mashed-potatoes off his cheek.

"You know damn well '_how'_!," The Uchiha barked loudly, finally managing to wrench the food free with one harsh tug, "If it wasn't for your stupid wife Fido none of this would have happened!,"

**-Flashback-Earlier that day-**

Grunts reverberated off of the walls, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, dumplings (pretty much anything in reach) splashed against skin and wooden walls.

"Damnit Senju call the bitch off!," one of the younger Uchiha ninja cried out pathetically from under his arms, trying to shield himself from the barrage of food being thrown at him by a very angry Female Senju nin.

"Yeah! Get him Niju!," Hashirama's young bride, Mito, cheered on the girl from the corner of the room, her long kimono was spotless despite all the stuff flying around.

"Hashirama," The twitching Uchiha leader, hiding under the dining room table, hissed at the man hiding with him.

"Hnnn," Hashirama gave a small whine. He wasn't scared of Madara or anything he was just embarassed at Mito's actions, she was usually so placid and, dare he say, _boring._

Their personalities often clashed, he was more get out and go, leap before you think, while she was 'this empty box looks suspicious I better call ever single ninja on the compound to check it out only to find out it is just what it looked like, an empty box,'

But this was another side of her he'd never seen and hopefully would never have to again.

"You better hope Fido doesn't break anything expensive or it's your ass,"

"For the fifth-,"

**-end flashback-**

"-Sixth time her name is _Mito_, and it was your cousin starting in on my brother that caused the fight," Hashirama raised his voice, something he rarely, if ever, did.

"Oh please," Madara rolled his eye.

"No, no it's true,"

"All he did was point out your brothers obvious attraction to other young men,"

"For the last time Tobirama is not gay now your younger brother on the other hand," Hashirama didn't think Izuna had the pecks to get a boy, he was just trying to get back at the big headed ninja.

"That's impossible," Madara _knew_ this.

"Oh so it's impossible for a member of your family to like boys but not a member of mine?,"

"Of course not, all I meant was Izuna would be the last person I'd suspect,"

"And why is that?,"

"Well..Unlike your brother, mine actually has a fiance`,"

"Yeah a fiance` from an arrangment made by your grandmother before you where even born, something you didn't even know about until they announced it at dinner,"

**-**_**'Nother flashback-**_

An old woman drapped in a long red silk kimono, that was decorated with flowers and a large Uchiha symbol on the back, looked at the long table full of people from her place directly next to Madara and Izuna's father.

On the right side of the table sat those of the Senju clan, some sniffed the food before hesitantly spooning it into their mouths while the rest just sparked up a conversation with somebody else to avoid eating all together.

Across from them where the Uchiha's who scarfed down theif food properly yet savagely, it reminded her of how they fought on the battlefield.

Two completely different techniques, two completely different families.

Soon to be brought together by one arrangment made over thirty years previous to this event, ah memories.

The elder cleared her throat gently signaling to the clan head that it was time to make 'The announcement'

"Everyone, Clan Elder, Hiromi has an important announcement to make,"

"Thank you," The elder smiled softly at the Leader,"Senju, Uchiha...Today we are together to celebrate the calm of the storm that has seperated our clans from the beginning of time, but we are also here to tell you all that our young Lord Izuna," she saw Madara's eye widden in interest at the mention of his brother, "Will join together our two families by marrying Hotaru Senju,"

"WHAT?~!," both clans yelled out disbelievingly.

Madara's entire body began to twitch while Izuna went slack-jawed, the clean white bandages over his eyes shifted as his eyebrows rose.

Even Sen, the Uchiha that had been tormenting Tobirama for the past hour, was shocked, spitting out his sake onto the man next to him.

Tobirama began to grind his teeth.

"Whoops,"

The woman sitting next to Sen gasped in shock and smacked his arm, "That was so rude! Apologize,"

"But May, he's probably used to being covered in Sake," The Uchiha whined, rubbing his arm.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?," The Senju growled.

Sen picked up a loaf of banana bread, "I'm sure you can figure it out, Mr Banana Bread," he crumbled it over the Senju's head.

Mito rose a hand to shield her large smirk from the others in the room, This was going just as she expected. Any minute now Tobirama was going to snap, he was a calm man usually but piss him off and he might as well be a rabid Chimp. Add in a three pronged desert fork imported from the hidden Cloud village and you better watch out.

"You little, _**PUNK**_!," There it was, complete with the desert fork being swung around wildly in one hand and a handful of mashed-potatoes in the other

Tobirama threw the gooey food at Sen who promply squeeled like a dog and ducked, the food flew over his head and hit May in the forehead making her scream.

This sparked the entire dinning hall to start throwing food at each other as well, even if they didn't know what had started it, the Uchiha and the Senju were both eager to finnish the ''war''.

"Everyone quiet down, this is a day to celebrate, our clans will be joined toge-,"_ *SMACK*_

Cranberry pie filling splattered onto the Uchiha leader and the Senju clan leader, they both stared at the standing elderly woman covered in the sticky food-stuffs between them.

Everyone's head snapped in the direction the pie flew from, a young Senju boy with blond hair was trying to sneak his way under the table, his eyes quickly caught a glimpse of the confused/angry/glowering people looking at him.

He chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean that I swear,"

"...Get him!,"

**0 0 0**

Hashirama chuckled with a big grin,"That was pretty funny actually,"

Madara rolled his eye but nodded his head in agreement.

Sen suddenly scurried by the two leaders, a nervous look on his face, "H-hey, uh, you haven't seen Tobirama have you?," he asked fear evident in his voice.

"No, why?," Madara asked.

"N-no reason," Sen nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"SEN!," Tobirama's angry voice called, the seething ninja covered in red sticky sauce appeared over the slight hill that led to the rest of the estate.

"Eek!," The Uchiha meeped, slipping as he ran off towards the garden, Tobirama was quick on his heels.

The Uchiha leader shook his head, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to rid himself of the slowly growing migrane,"If you value your life you will keep your brother away from my cousin," he growled.

"If you value your cousin you will help me keep Tobirama away from him, that boy's two apples short of a fruit pie,"

Madara blinked at Hashirama's bluntness, before smirking and giving a light chuckle,"Insulting your brother, Hashi you are full of suprises,"

"Glad you think so," Hashirama smiled.

"So do you have any rules for capturing your brother?,"

The gasp he heard told Madara he wasn't expecting that question, why was it so hard to believe that even Demon Eyes Madara could play by the rules?,"I don't know whether I should be shocked for your asking such a question or you turning this life or death situation into a contest," his rival's comment almost made him gag.

He settled for stretching and standing up instead, "Worry about the former now, the latter later,"

Hashirama rolled his eyes, deciding to play along,"No Mangekyo sharingan, I don't want him hurt,"

"Fine, don't need it anyway," The Uchiha leader stalked off after his clansman, Hashirama followed behind him, at a safe distance of course.

The two stepped into the garden, flowers and large clumps of grass had been pulled form the ground and strewn around, the reason for the mess was on the ground with his back pressed up against the rough bark of a young oak tree, his eyes were red with sharingan but wide with fear reguardless of the kekkei genkai that didn't seem to stop the seething white haired Senju the slightest bit.

He looked to the side quickly and back to Tobirama, then back to Madara when his presence struck him,"Lo-lord Madara! Please help me!," he called out.

"And why should I do that? You're the one that started all this you little moron!," Sen shrunk away from the booming Leader, who continued his advancment and caught Sen by the ear harshly yanking him to his feet, "Guess what? you're going to help in the re-construction of my house,"

"But sir," Sen shivered.

"No buts!," Madara released him, planting a firm kick to the Uchiha's thigh.

Tobirama stiffled a chuckled watching Sen scurry away.

Hearing this Madara spun around quickly on his heel and glared at him, "I don't see why you're laughing, since you're going to help,"

"What?~! You can't do that!," Tobirama objected.

"Oh but, your brother said I can,"

The Senju flinched and with a hurt expression on his face, headed back to the Uchiha house.

Hashirama rose an eyebrow at his rival's tactics.

Noticing this Madara put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot,"See that's _emotional minipulation_, it's much more powerful than Mangekyo,"

Hashirama let a soft smile spread across his face,"I'm glad," he said softly.

"huh?," Madara peeked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad you can joke with me like this, you haven't completely pushed me away as a possible friend,"

Ah, so that was it. Silly, silly Senju, so naive.

The uchiha's shoulders shook with laughter barely being held back,"Yeah well when I do I hope there will be a small person kneeling behind you, so you fall down and hurt your head," he sauntered off with his fingers locked behind his head.

Four months after ''peace'' and the Estates main house was restored to its former glory Izuna Uchiha died in battle , the betrayal of abandonment by the leader of the Uchiha, Devil Eyes Madara quickly followed.

That same day, Life Sower Hashirama, tripped over his young daughter and suffered a mild concusion after banging his head on the corner of his desk during the fall.

_Thanksgiving is a holiday that brought together two different cultures_

_And while things don't always work out the way that you think they should_

_They always work out._

**End:end:End:end:End:end:End**

**I don't have anything to say here, Except, I hope you enjoyed it even if you don't celebrate this holiday and yes I made Mito evil, Please leave a review, And Happy Holidays everyone :D**


End file.
